DLC
DLC, or Downloadable Content, are essentially extensions to the base, "vanilla" game. They can consist of anything from skin packs to complete reworkings of entire countries. The average price for a major DLC range from $10-$20, whilst minor DLC's can range from $10 to Free. Hoi4 DLC's Minor DLC's Hearts of Iron IV has many minor DLC's, most of which consist of skin packs and sound tracks. Full List of Minor DLC's # Hearts of Iron IV: Axis Armor Pack ($5.99) # Hearts of Iron IV: Anniversary Pack (Free) # Hearts of Iron IV: Colonel Edition Upgrade Pack ($10.00) # Hearts of Iron IV: Radio Pack ($6.99) # Hearts of Iron IV: Sabaton Sound Track ($2.99) # Hearts of Iron IV: Sabation Sound Track Vol. 2 ($5.99) Major DLC's Hearts of Iron IV has 4 major DLC's; Death or Dishonor, Man the Guns, Together for Victory, and Waking the Tiger. Together for Victory Together for Victory was the 1st major DLC released for Hearts of Iron IV, was released on December 15th, 2016, and cost $14.99 on Steam. Focus Trees This DLC added unique focus trees for the Dominion of Canada, Australia, New Zealand, the British Raj, and South Africa. Autonomy System This DLC enables for a new autonomy system, allowing for more control as either a puppet or a master. Wartime Effort You may now send lend-leases to other allied countries. New "spearhead" command allows for focused armor attacks. Battle Logs are now used in order to learn about the history of a player's battles, and shows equipment losses. Technology Sharing The United Kingdom's commonwealth nations will quickly catch up in research, with British assistance. Death or Dishonor Death of Dishonor was the 2nd major DLC released for Hearts of Iron IV, was released on June 14th, 2017, and cost $9.99 on Steam. Focus Trees This DLC creates unique focus trees for Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Romania, and Yugoslavia. Equipment Reworking This DLC allows for re-use of equipment. Audio This DLC adds new voice overs for Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Romania, and Yugoslavia, as well as 3 new musical tracks. Diplomatic/Puppet Interactions You may now license military technology from other countries. Fascist countries now have new puppet government statuses, such as "Reichskommissariat" that are harder to break free from. Waking the Tiger Waking the Tiger was the 3rd major DLC released for Hearts of Iron IV, was released on March 8th, 2018, and cost $19.99 on Steam. Focus Trees This DLC adds new focus trees for the Warlords (Guanxi Clique, Shanxi, Sinkiang, Xibei San Ma, and Yunnan), Manchukuo, the Republic of China and the People's Republic of China. It also reworks some existing focus trees, including Japan's and Germany's. Chain of Command You may now add traits to your generals. Field marshals can be created to move large amounts of divisions. There is a limit to 24 divisions per general, and 5 generals maximum within a field marshal's command. National Decisions This DLC adds national decisions, which are vital to change government, help the war effort, and keeps the government running smooth in general. Man the Guns Man the Guns was the 4th major DLC released for Hearts of Iron IV, was released on February 28th, 2019, and cost $19.99 on Steam. Focus Trees This DLC adds new focus trees for Mexico and the Netherlands, as well as expands other focus trees, such as the United States and the United Kingdom. Complete Navy Overhaul This DLC completely revamps the naval side of the game. It allows for the creation of custom naval designs, adds new skills and traits for admirals, adds naval mines, allows the creation of shipping routes, and adds new division templates for amphibious landing vehicles. Audio This DLC adds the "Man the Guns" soundtrack. Exiled Governments You may now host exiled governments in your country. This presents you with expeditionary divisions and aircraft from countries that have capitulated.